Unfinished Painting
by Viola Sasaki
Summary: Len menyukai teman masa kecilnya, Kaito selama 10 tahun ini. Walaupun mereka tidak pernah berkomunikasi sejak Len pindah ke Ibukota, kepala Len masih dipenuhi bayang-bayang janji yang dibuatnya dengan Kaito. Len's Pov. First-fic/Warning: OOC, Gaje, Abal, Typo(s)


**Disclaimer: Vocaloid © Yamaha, Crypton**

**Unfinished Painting © Viola Sasaki**

**Warning:**

**OOC, typo(s), Gaje, OOC**

* * *

"Kembali kah?" Gumamku, memandangi pemandangan dari dalam kereta. Riuh suara mesin kereta bergema di telingaku, sepi. Di gerbong yang cukup luas ini hanya tersisa 3 sampai 4 penumpang selain diriku. Tentu saja, kereta ini sudah hampir mencapai stasiun terakhir-yah tujuanku adalah kampung halamanku dimana aku lahir.

Kampung halamanku bisa dibilang sangat jauh, bahkan membutuhkan waktu 5 jam menggunakan kereta dari ibu kota untuk sampai di sana. Dan setelah sampai di stasiun aku harus menempuh perjalanan lagi selama 30 menit dengan berjalan kaki. Namanya juga desa terpencil.

Tahun ini aku menginjak umur 18 tahun, umur dimana aku seharusnya sudah mulai dewasa. Tapi aku masih saja seperti anak kecil. Sebuah janji konyol yang kubuat bersama teman masa kecilku dulu masih terbayang-bayang di kepalaku selama 10 tahun.

**FLASHBACK ON**

"Jangan pergi!" Bocah berambut biru gelap, Kaito menangis di depanku.

"Kaukan lebih tua dariku, masa nangis sih!" Ujarku dengan nada sinis tapi hangat sembari mulai memasukan barang-barang bawaanku ke dalam bagasi mobil.

"Tentu saja aku menangis. Aku pasti akan kesepian tanpamu, Len! Dan pasti di sana kau akan menemukan penggantiku kan?" Jawabnya hampir seperti berteriak. Perkataannya yang terdengar egois itu kubalas dengan senyum tipis. "Nanti juga kau menemukan penggantiku"

Air sejernih kristal itu semakin mengalir dari mata birunya. Melihatnya membuatku merasa bersalah telah mengatakan kata-kata yang mungkin cukup menyakitkan baginya. Tapi aku hanya bisa diam dan menundukkan kepalaku.

Kaito tiba-tiba mengenggam tanganku dengan erat. "Len ga daisuki desu!" Dengan wajah penuh harapan dan mata yang masih berlinang air mata, perkataan itu keluar dari mulut polosnya membuat pipiku merah padam. "Apa ma-".

Kata-kataku terpotong oleh kecupan singkat di bibirku darinya. Wajahku terasa hangat, aku bertaruh pasti saat itu aku terlihat seperti tomat merah.

"Aku lihat di tv, kalau orang melakukan ini pada orang lain, berarti selamanya dia akan tetap menjadi yang pertama baginya. Jadi kau juga lakukan padaku!" Ucap Kaito, masih sangat dekat. Mungkin kami hanya bergeser beberapa mili.

Aku menggelengkan kepala merasa malu. "Tidak, itu memalukan!" Jawabku masih dengan wajah merahku.

"Kau tidak mau?" Ekspresinya tiba-tiba berubah menjadi kecewa, kepalnya menunduk ke bawah. Melihat ekspresinya yang bisa dibilang sangat manis, membuatku spontan menuruti apa yang ia katakan. "Watashi mo daisuki desu," Bisikku malu, dan mengecup bibir Kaito. Matanya tampak melebar, mungkin terkejut atau apa dengan tindakan mendadakku.

Aku menjauhkan wajahku sedikit darinya, menatap mata birunya dengan wajah seperti tomat matang. Pipi mungil Kaito juga terlihat memerah, lalu dia memberikanku sebuah senyum lebar, dan berkata "Dengan ini kita resmi jadi sepasang kekasihkan? Nah, tetaplah seperti ini dan saat kau kembali kita lanjutkan lukisan yang belum selesai itu, ingatkan? Janji ya!" Sembari menjulurkan jari kelingkingnya.

"Mana kutahu. Tentu saja aku ingat, bodoh" Gerutuku sembari melingkari jari kelingkingnya dengan jari kelingkingku layaknya orang membuat pinky promise.

**FLASHBACK OFF**

Sudah 10 tahun berlalu setelah kami membuat janji itu. Mungkin saat itu kami masih kecil, tapi janji itu rasanya benar-benar berarti bagiku. Sejak itu bahkan aku tidak pernah menyukai orang lain, ataupun menjalin sebuah hubungan. Apa Kaito sama sepertiku? Apa dia masih ingat? Bagaimanapun juga kami sekarang sudah tumbuh dewasa, umurnya sekarang saja sudah 20 tahun.

Suara kereta berhenti tiba-tiba melengking di telingaku, membuatku bangun dari tidur singkatku. Seluruh sisa penumpang berjalan menuju pintu keluar kereta dan satu persatu turun dari kereta itu. Aku yang masih setengah tidur, dengan malas mulai turun dari kereta. Memandangi lingkungan sekitarku, menarik kembali ingatan-ingatanku saat masih kecil. Sudah 10 tahun ya aku tidak ke sini.

Pandanganku yang masih buram samar samar melihat seorang laki-laki tinggi dengan rambut aqua seperti Kaito berdiri cukup dekat dari pintu kereta. Stasiun saat itu sepi sebab jam sudah menunjukkan pukul 6 sore. Suasana yang sepi ini membuat laki-laki berambut biru itu tampak mencolok dengan wajahnya yang tampan.

"Sudah lama ya, Len" Suara seseorang yang terdengar familiar di telingaku menarik perhatian indra pendengaranku.

"Kaito?" Mata biru lautku melebar, dan aku segera mengucek mataku yang masih mengantuk. Suara orang itu mirip seperti Kaito hanya saja ini lebih berat dari dulu.

"Iya ini aku, Kaito," Ujar pemuda itu dan memberikan senyum tipist padaku. Tapi senyum itu terlihat hampa. Entahlah, atau mungkin hanya perasaanku saja?

Pipiku memerah gembira, melihat orang yang kurindukan selama 10 tahun berdiri tepat di depanku. Spontan aku berlari mendekatinya, reflek atau apa aku memeluk Kaito-sama seperti saat kami masih kecil.

Tapi tiba-tiba tangan Kaito menghalangiku, senyumnya seketika hilang, berganti dengan ekspresi terganggu dan membuang pandangannya dariku.

"Lebih baik kita cepat kembali ke desa. Ibuku sudah menunggu." Ucapnya, masih tidak melihat ke arahku. Entah kenapa rasanya dadaku sakit dan sesak, seperti ditusuk benda tajam atau semacamnya. Air mata ingin mengalir dari mataku, tapi tentu aku tahan. Aku tidak mau terlihat lemah di hadapan Kaito.

"Ha'i'" Aku tersenyum palsu, mungkin semua orang akan mengetahuinya hanya dengan melihat tapi biarkan saja, toh Kaito tidak memandangku sama sekali.

Kami berjalan pelan di tengah kegelapan sore melewati hutan yang lebat. Hutan malam memang sepi, yang terdengar hanyalah suara gesekan roda koperku dengan tanah yang tidak rata dan suara-suara hewan riuh dalam semak-semak. Aku tidak merasa takut, bahkan hutan ini dulu seperti tempat tinggal keduaku. Dulu Kaito dan Aku sering sekali bermain di sini. Kami dulu sering menggambar sesuatu di atas tanah, bahkan membuat cerita sambil memeragakannya.

Ingatan yang tiba-tiba kembali ke kepala kuningku membuatku tersenyum sendiri diikuti tawa lembut dari mulutku. Kaito yang dari tadi tidak berkata sepatah katapun mengalihkan pandangannya tepat padaku. Dengan tatapan heran nan penasaran, mata birunya menatap mataku. "Nandemonai." Jawabku walaupun dia belum bertanya apapun.

Sudut siku-siku terbentuk sempurna terbentuk pada alis mata Kaito, lalu ia mendengus kecewa, "hmph"

Melihat respon Kaito membuatku tertawa geli. "Kalau penasaran katakan saja dengan jujur" Ucapku polos.

Dia mengambil nafas dalam-dalam, lalu mengeluarkannya layaknya orang mengeluh. "Kau tidak berubah ya." Kaito berkata dan dalam hitungan detik ia terkekeh pelan sampai-sampai matanya tidak terlihat(?). Sudah lama aku tidak melihat Kaito tertawa seperti itu, namanya juga sudah 10 tahun tidak bertemu ya.

Sesungguhnya aku ingin waktu berhenti saat itu, di saat aku tidak tahu hal menyakitkan yang menunggu di kampung halamanku.

* * *

**~To Be Continue~**


End file.
